Robotic vehicles have been made with a variety of supporting structures, including legs. Legs are useful where the ground surface is uneven. There are known robotic vehicles with legs that rotate in a circle in one direction with compressible legs to cause the ride to be more even. One such robotic vehicle is the Outrunner. Another robotic vehicle from National Taiwan University has wheels that can split into separate legs, each leg being somewhat compressible when supporting the vehicle on the ground. U.S. Pre-Grant Publication No. 2014/0239604 discloses a robot with rotating legs. There is disclosed a new robotic vehicle.